


Shifter Shifter

by FoxyPoxy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cat Tony Stark, Not Team Cap, Not Wanda Friendly, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Shifters, Silly, Tony Being Tony, dog Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: Tony and the new Avengers likes to play pranks on each other all the time. Often times it has to do with inside jokes that only they know about. They had that easy chemistry that could go for days. Tony didn’t like to shift in front of people. After having to spend a month in shift form around the New Avengers he learns that they are like Rhodey and wont make fun of him or hurt him. After the return of the Rogues things got harder for them.





	1. Chapter 1

“Tony I got you a gift” Peter said setting a box on the table. Both Old and New Avenger alike looked at the box like it was a bomb. It was nothing against the kid himself but his boyfriend. Wade was known to switch out peter’s gifts for bombs. 

“Wade hasn’t touched it this time! I made sure” He said after seeing the looks on their faces. Carefully opening the box he found a little of kittens. There was a lot of different colors meaning that peter probable adopted them all before bringing them to the tower. There was about twelve of them in total.

“What am I going to do with twelve kittens?” Tony asked looking at peter not quite understanding.

“I don't know” He said wiggling his eyebrows. That was when laura started contagiously laughing that soon the New Avengers were all laughing their heads off. The old Avenger looked like they thought they had gone crazy. Tony looked like he was done with all of them he just wanted to leave. 

“He became Jim!!” Rhodey said laughing harder. It took 20 minutes before they were okay enough to look at anyone else again. 

“What is going on?” Wanda asked having enough of this stupid laughing. Tony just shook his head took the kittens and left the room. The others laughed for a good few seconds before having to leave the room because they were pissing off Wanda and the others. 

Bucky wanted to look at the kittens and ask if he could keep one for therapy. His therapist thought that he should get a pet that wasn’t a dog like himself incase Winter soldier surfaced and found the dog to be a threat. He had to get something that could calm him and be able to run when Winter came out. When he asked Friday about where Tony had gone he got a stift ‘why’ he could almost hear the ‘do you want to know’. 

“I wanted to ask about the kittens” He said feeling uncomfortable about being under the constant eye of Friday. She didn’t like and of the Rogues and made that known. Bucky didn’t blame her for hating him of course.

“Boss said that you can come down to the lab to look at them” She said starting the elevator. He got more and more nervous as it went down. The doors opened and it took a moment for him to leave the elevator.

“What can I do for you barnes?” Tony asked looking up from the floor. 

“I uh my therapist said I should get a therapy animal. You got the kittens and I was wondering if I could adopt one maybe” He said looking over the kittens and Tony. Tony was looking bucky in the eyes. The big brown eyes staring up at him was making him feel like he should apologize and run away.

“One condition” Tony finally said. Bucky stared at him confused.

“That condition is that you can tell no one what happens here” Tony said never taking his eyes off Bucky.

“Okay yeah” Bucky said relieved

“Shift so they can warm up. We can spend a couple of hours to hang out with them to help you decide on who you want” Tony said standing and walking away most likely to shift as well. Bucky took off his clothes so that he wouldn’t have to worry about them. He was worried about winter coming out around Tony and the kittens. Winter was easily irritated around new things. Shifting into his rather large husky dog self. He realized just how big he was compared to the kittens.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony walked back into the room after Bucky had shifted. He however was still in his human form. Bucky should have guessed that he wouldn’t shift for him. Not that he was going to force or pressure Toni into shifting for him. Tony was known to never show his shifted form to anyone. Even the Roge Avengers had never seen it in all the years living with him. Colonel Rhodey apparently had seen it but never said anything about it. Well other than rubbing it in there faces. He often asked if Tony wanted to shift with him latter. To Steve's surprise Tony had agreed and cleared a place in his schedule for Colonel Rhodey. Bucky heard all about how steve was jealous latter.

“Good you shifted” Tony said when he saw Bucky “Now kittens will be snuggling all over you If there is an area that you don’t want them then cover it with your legs or head” 

Bucky nodded and curled up a bit. He wasn’t sure where he wanted to keep safe from the kittens. When Tony walked over and placed a kitten on him, He jumped a bit. Bucky would be lying if he didn’t admit he was worried about losing control with such small creatures.   
The kitten was small and fluffy. It was a brown cat, with blackish gray stripes. Bucky noticed that it was very similar to his coat. 

“You’re fine. I chose her first because of her coat. They say that animals with a similar coat as the POW veterans it helps them to freak out.” Tony said reaching for another kitten. This time it was orange and this time Bucky didn’t need to be told the gender. He could see the balls on him, Both figuratively and realistically. As soon as the orange kitten was placed on the floor he was running around. The kitten didn’t care who or what he was bugging. Tony laughed as the kitten sniffed at an oil can, then ran away when he realized it wasn’t food. A part of Bucky wanted to get up and run after the kitten. He was starting to worry as the need to round the kitten up grew stronger. He almost didn’t notice that Tony grabbed two more kittens out of the box. Putting them down on the ground to wander around. This time they were black and white. 

“You doing okay there Barnes?” Tony asked as they watched the kittens run around. The first kitten got up and ran after her siblings. Leaving Bucky to follow closely behind. He gave into the need to round them up. However, everytime he turned around he saw another new kitten running around. He didn’t understand how there was so many until Toni started laughing. Tony had been emptying the box when his back was turned. He would have been mad but then he saw another kitten running towards something dangerous. Soon all the kittens were out of the box and running around. Bucky was running from one end of the room to another trying to keep them in one area. When he turned around to see a black cat. Not a kitten but a fully grown cat. Bucky didn’t know why he was angry. The cat started walking closer to him. Then meowed loudly while sitting down. The kittens came running to the older kitten. Bucky laid down thankful that the kittens were safe. That didn’t mean that he was safe though. Soon the kittens started running all over him and playing with his tail. He could have sworn that the cat laughed at him.


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving the lab Bucky realized that he hadn’t seen Tony in a while. He had shifted back into human a while ago and got dressed. He would have been worried about the kittens being all alone down here, but that older cat was there to keep the kittens in line. Cat parenting was weird, not that he was judging. However, the older cat just watch from a high perch every now and then yowled at something the kittens did. The kittens soon stopped what they were doing. Eventually going to try it again when the older cat wasn’t looking. That cause some of them to be placed in time out. What had been the biggest surprise about today was that he didn’t know that Tony had a cat. Next time he would have to ask about the cat to find out its name, gender, and how long Tony has had it. Steve said that Tony couldn’t be trusted with a bag of flour not to mention an alive person. That was back when the idea that the spider kid was his son. He decided to forget it for now he was so tired after being run ragged. Apparently he was fun to make run from one end of the room to the other. The kittens would run all over trying to make him chase them. One thing his therapist got on the nose was that the kittens would most definitely run from him. He could barely keep up, then they would dive into some cramped smaller than small space. If he wasn’t so worried about hurting them he might ask for the recording of Winter meeting them for the first time.

“Mew” a soft voice said behind him. When he looked he saw the small orange kitten. When he looked further he saw Tony giving him a thumbs up from behind the workshop door. When did he get there? The orange kitten ran up to him and meowed again. Then rubbed up against him, making Bucky’s heart beat.

“He wants to go with you” Tony whispered learning out the door a little bit more. Tony seemed to have appeared out of nowhere with that knowing smirk on his face. Bucky wondered if he had shifted for a brief moment. He knew that Winter didn’t like being startled, and often took over when it happened. This time though he was fine, having not shifted at all. He wondered if Tony was the older cat but after seeing that he was fully dressed. 

“Mew” The kitten said again this time a little bit annoyed at Bucky. The orange cat wanted Bucky to be focusing on him only. Bucky didn’t know what to say about this new turn of events. He wanted a kitten but this was so fast he wasn’t sure what to do. Crouching down and reaching out for the kitten. The kitten sniffed his hand and rubbed against him. Bucky picked the cat up cradling him on his right side. Turning to thank Tony he saw that the man was gone. Leaving him and the kitten alone in the hall.

“What should we call you?” Bucky asked as they made their way to the elevator.

 

 

 


End file.
